Rend Asunder
by Dhampire12
Summary: Let me give you some advice: You have a power strong enough to defy fate and change the future, what you do with that power however will shift the balance between destruction and salvation.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Dragon Age, Skyrim, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **I know this chapter is a bit short, in fact most of them probably will be but I will be updating at least once a week on either a Monday or a Thursday. This is just a story I have been obsessing over for a little over a year and have finally started typing it to hopefully get it off my mind. As of right now the pairing is Cousland/Leliana because it just works the best out of all of them.**_

 _ **P.S There will be some major changes to the beginning plotline that will influence the sequel that I have in mind as well so please don't hate….I can't even play the game anymore without wanting it to be this way now.**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Chapter 1 - Arrival

Leaning against the thick, oaken, railing I let out a small puff of breath that was quickly carried away by the crisp morning breeze traveling across the Sea of Ghosts. A strange yet fitting name given for the ominous fog that creeped across the murky water two to three times a week at the wee hours of sunrise and the late hours of sunset. During those times, when the fog practically slithered amongst the waves, a strange moaning noise would echo across it. No one, not the strongest Nord to the lowly beggar, would travel across the water during these times.

'Finally, after all these years I can finally go home.' The feeling was almost bittersweet for I had come to love the stark beauty that Skyrim was. Skyrim was a harsh and cold land, constantly testing the limits of my strength, willpower, and endurance, but through hard work I made a home for myself here. Surrounding most of the country were tall mountains that seemed to stretch into the very clouds themselves, only showing their snowcapped top when the sky was clear. Grasslands stretched as far as the eye could see only to crash against the dense forests that turned their color with the turning of the seasons. At the north border rested the sea that continued on further than I had ever traveled and to the south border rested the lands of Cyrodil.

Over six years ago I was on my way to Antiva to 'learn the ways of a proper noblewoman' as mother had so eloquently told me. Only fourteen and my mother was trying to send me off to learn the ways of the courts, a most depressing thing for me. My skills were no use to me in silk dresses, being pampered by snobbish Lords who thought themselves better than everyone else. My particular set of skills were better used to pick their pockets of small valuables and sneaking into places where I wasn't supposed to be….mainly the larder at most points.

We were well into our second week of sailing when a powerful storm rolled upon us. I had managed to persuade the panicking captain to not 'tie my noble ass' to the railing, informing him that I had some skill when it came to sailing. With a quick 'stay' to my mabari warhound I shimmied up the mast, joining the crew in their attempt to propel the ship out of the storm, it's turbulent winds, and ten foot high swells tossing us around like ragdolls being played with by a child.

After what seemed like hours of fighting through the terrible storm, the winds lessened and waves finally calmed, my heart stilling in muted joy at the thought that this could finally be over. It was like fate truly wanted to prove me wrong by shooting one single bolt of lightning down from the still black clouds, hitting the mast. The strike splintered the wood and with a sickening 'crack' the mast split in half, falling into the ocean and leaving us with no way to catch the winds in order to propel the ship forward.

Once the storm finally dissipated the crew immediately began cleaning up what they could, their spirits high, praying to the maker that land wouldn't be too far off. I helped where I could, picking up wood, or patching up holes that would have to be properly mended when we next made port...wherever it may be. After a few days Captain Hodan called me in, star charts littering his desk along with any map he could get ahold of, his face downtrodden and tired. My heart had clenched at the news I had been fearing for days. "Forgive me M'lady but I am unable to track our position anymore. I had hoped that we would be find and that the current would pull us into Orlais or Antiva but two days ago I became unable to track the stars anymore. They are different that the ones we see in Ferelden, though I didn't believe it possible at first, leaving me completely unable to learn our position."

That would mean we would be simply drifting, hoping that we found land before our food stores and fresh water ran out. Three long weeks we drifted, the currents slowly taking us somewhere unknown, and the crew's moral rapidly declined. While no one said it to my face many of them blamed me for the current predicament since I was the reason for the voyage in the first place, the looks they shot me when they thought I wasn't looking would've made any regular fourteen year old girl give up and wither away. I pushed through the looks and harsh words, constantly staying with Koji or the Captain...who shielded me from the men whenever he possibly could.

With the passing of days the crews anger slowly turned to hopelessness, their words no longer harsh, and their ire all but spent. Bundled up in one of my lighter leather jackets I sat by the helm, staring out across the moonlit ocean, when a sudden chill shot through me. It was something my father once called a warrior's instinct, always able to detect something is wrong without actually seeing it. The hair on the back of my neck stood up at the chill and I noticed Koji start to pace next to me, the fur on the back of his neck ramrod straight as his clear blue eyes scanned the ocean.

Wary I looked around the empty ocean, trying to find the source, when a thick fog creeped in. It acted almost like it was alive, wrapping and slithering about the ship as if it was a snake, causing the crew to shift about nervously near the railing. Grasping the daggers I kept on me at all times I scooted back towards the Captain, looking around in concern. "You've stayed strong through all this lass, now show that courage through this as well." He had said, a calm look on his face as he looked over at his men, long given up on trying to steer through still waters.

Just then one of the younger crew members screamed out loudly, his eyes wide and unfocused, mind lost in his own terror. Before anyone could stop him he charged the railing, clearing it with a single leap, before splashing into the black waters below. The fog only allowed us to see a bit of him swimming away, his form becoming lost in the unrelenting greyness that surrounded the ship.

We waited for a few tense minutes when a sudden, haunting, pain filled scream echoed across the fog. All of the crewmen ran to the railing and looked down, myself joining them, hoping that the man might actually make it back alive. The Captain held a lantern over the railing, its glow lighting up the water and it now...red...tint. It wasn't difficult to realize what that color meant and it sent waves on nearly mind-numbing terror through the crew like a contagious disease.

As if the night couldn't get any worse a roar, the likes of which I had never heard before, replied to the man's dying screams. It sent ice through my veins, chilling my very core as fear set in, and seemed to sap away all the heat my body could possibly produce. Everyone stopped what they were doing, eyes gazing out across the fog blocked ocean, afraid of whatever could produce that sound.

At first it was faint, the sound, but as it got closer I could've sworn it sounded like wingbeats...of something very, very, large. It was ominous, the fog preventing us from seeing what could be heading in our direction the sound getting closer and closer with every beat it's wings produced. Koji had suddenly stopped pacing around me in order to turn his massive head towards the front of the ship, a deep, guttural, growl escaping between bared teeth.

Just then a pair of glowing red eyes pierced through the fog, their gaze focused solely on our little ship. I could barely think, the very sight of those demonic eyes reminding me of all the horror stories my father told me about fade demons, though this was no story and not something that I could simply wake up from….no matter how much I wish it was.

The sound of something inhaling was our only warning before fire shot out of the fog, catching our tiny wooden boat aflame. Rushing down towards the fire, focusing my fear on something besides the blood red eyes watching us, I attempted to put out the fire with a blanket that was lying nearby. Once the crewmen saw me attempting to do something it must have struck something in them because some started helping while others loosed arrows upon the unknown creature.

 **(Hi sahlo, sahlag, jul. Dir, vos zey wah du hin sil ko Sovenguard!)** It was almost startling, hearing the strange monster of the fog speak. Its voice was deep and guttural, obviously male, and seemed to echo with a thousand voices as its own bounced across the fog. His language was one I had never heard or read about but something inside me told me that the language was familiar somehow. **(FUS ROH DAH)** The ship all but exploded under the force of whatever it was, sending all of us careening into the dark, murky, ocean. I faintly recall the eyes staring down directly at me before a piece of flying wood from the railing slammed into my temple, sending me spiraling into blackness.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 **A.N**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. The second chapter is already mostly written and I will be posting it either Monday or Thursday. If there is anything wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me. As I said at the beginning of this chapter the start of the Dragon Age storyline will have some changes but the story itself will still stay fairly close to the original gameplay….minus a few things I believe should have happened.**

 **Hi sahlo, sahlag, jul. Dir, vos zey wah du hin sil ko Sovenguard: You weak pathetic man. Die, allow me to devour your souls in Sovenguard!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Dragon Age, Skyrim, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.  
**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I know it wasn't much but I am trying to delve into just a little backstory before I go on that way I am not leaving anyone in the dark and making it so I don't have to post a prequel….though I may anyways depending. Thank you for all that have reviewed on it as well!**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Chapter 2 –

It was days later when I awoke in a small room, the smell of meat roasting over an open flame permeating the room. The room looked like any ordinary inn room, containing a bed, desk, bookshelf, and a chair. I was covered in heavy furs, one of the most comfortable things I had slept on in well over two months now. I had only been awake for a few moments when a man in his mid to late twenties walked in, an astonished look on his face when his brown eyes met my sea foam green ones.

He had mousy brown hair that went down to the middle of his ears, and was straight enough to make some women I knew envious. His face somewhat reminded me of my fathers, kind yet with a hardness that spoke of having seen quite a few things during his lifetime. He had the makings of a moustache under his nose that was kept well-trimmed. He had the frame of someone that worked out a lot, not too muscled yet not too thin at the same time. He wore a full sleeved tan shirt that hugged his arms, showing off the bulge of muscles. Covering the shirt was a well-worn black leather vest that looked as though it could probably do with being replaced sometime soon. He also had on a pair of simple black breeches and a belt that was adorned with many little pouches, able to hold quite a few small things such as coins and so on.

From the first glance I couldn't see any visible weapons on him but when I looked down towards his boots I could see the hilt of a small knife stuffed into the boot on his right foot. "Glad to see you are finally wake Lass, I was starting to wonder if that knot on your head was worse than I thought." He was with a smile of approval, kind brown eyes wondering over my covered figure. "I have someone here who ha-"

He cut off when a large black blur bolted from behind him, his booted feet flying out from underneath him, and sending the stranger crashing into the unforgiving wooden floor. It was almost comical the way he fell, though I worked hard to suppress the laugh that threatened to break through between clenched lips.

In the second it took me to blink Koji was sitting at my bedside, his massive front paws on the fur blankets covering me, carefully looking me over with intelligent crystal blue eyes. Once he seemed satisfied that I was alright he struck, his pink tongue leaving a wet trail of slobber as it passed along the length of my cheek, his stubby tail wagging so quickly I was pretty sure he could clean the floor with his butt.

"Damned bear-dog of yours has been bugging me nonstop all morning." The strange man said as he got up, making a big show out of dusting himself off. "He must have known you were going to be waking up." His posture spoke of annoyance but his expression was nothing but amused.

I could understand where he got the impression bear-dog. Koji was a Mabari Warhound, a breed of dogs specifically bred for war. He weight about a total of eighty to ninety pounds, a normal weight for his species, and stood about four feet tall on all fours. He was an intelligent animal, able to think and understand commands without difficulty….even played cards with him on a few times though his tells are easy to spot. All in all he sort of looked like a really buff wolf with black fur, silver eyes, and a stubby tail that never seemed to stop wagging.

Mabari Warhounds were also fiercely protective of their masters, the fact that Koji had let a complete stranger near me while I was unconscious spoke very highly of this stranger. The strange man introduced himself as Brynjolf and told me he had found me on the rocky beach near the small town of Dawnstar. With the help of the Innkeepers wife, though apparently she did most of it, they got me changed out of my wet clothes and under the furs in an attempt to keep me warm.

Two whole days passed from the harrowing experience aboard the now nonexistent ship, its ruins long sunk beneath the churning ocean, and I spend nearly both of those days completely stuck in bed. Thankfully my only injuries consisted of exhaustion, some malnourishment, and a few minor bumps and bruises from escaping the burning ship that night.

During that entire time spent in bed Brynjolf explained where I had ended up at. From what it sounded like, the ship was already sailing north but when the storm hit. The inability to sail had left us drifting quite a ways northeast and far from our intended destination of Orlais. He showed me a map of Skyrim and went through how all the Holds worked with their Jarls and Housecarls.

The hierarchy was much like Ferelden had, though instead of Jarl's and Housecarls we had Teryn's and Arl's. The Teryn ruled a specific land mass and the Arl ruled small areas within that land. The Teryn served only the king while the Arl has to serve the Teryn. In Skyrim it's is almost completely the same. The Jarl serves only the King and is the ruler of a large piece of land called a Hold. In Skyrim there are nine Holds and a Jarl for each one. A Housecarl serves the Jarl almost like a bodyguard mixed with an advisor.

Even with all of these things the largest difference between Skyrim and Ferelden were the different races of people that lived there. In Ferelden you had three; Elves, Dwarves, and Humans. The Elves lived mostly in the alienage's, disease ridden places that hid the elves from the world because the humans that lived around them loathed them for no reason other than the elves were different from them. There were a few small groups of Elves that lived in the forests to the south but they had a tendancy to stay away from Humans….or kill the ones that they happened to run into. Elves stood around five foot six inches or so and were naturally thin and instead of bulky muscles and broad shoulders they were lithe and agile. They had a narrow face structure that accented their body type and, at least the ones in the city, had a pale complexion. The Elves that lived outside of the forest were much the same but they had a sun kissed skin tone that bespoke of hours living

Ferelden also had Dwarves. They were a hardy race that stood no more than four feet tall. Mountains and caves were their domain, their skills abeling them to craft amazing structures out of pure stone and solid iron. I have never seen one before but my tutor told me that they were powerfully muscular and as strong as any human male. He also said that they practically revered facial hair…though I have no idea why, apparently threatening to cut off their beard was worse than threatening to castrate them.

In Skyrim there were many races of both human and non-human. There were four different human races; Nord, Redguard, Imperial, and Breton. The Nords were the main race that resided in Skyrim and they had a small tendancy to dislike many of the other races, though that belief was starting to dwindle with passing years. Their skin ranged from pale to the tan of someone who worked out in the fields or did mercenary work. Because of where they lived the Nords also had a decent resistance to the cold, which was good because the temperature in Skyrim usually stayed pretty cold most of the time. Both males and females also were a bit on the bulky side, not fat mind you but muscled.

There were also the Redguard, though they were not native to Skyrim nor were there many that lived there. Their skin was a dark red, hence the name, and they usually stood around five foot ten to six feet. They were skilled warriors that preferred the use of a scimitar and leather armor. Most also had access to powerful destruction magic making them very dangerous.

Imperials were like the Nords except that they were not quite as immune to the cold as the Nords were. They also hailed from further south in the lands of Cyrodile. Most had a tendancy to haggle prices when haggling was an option. They were also completely at odds with the Nords, both were fighting for dominion over Skyrim. The Nords wanted to worship the Gods they choose while the Imperials wanted to take control and tell them who they could and couldn't worship, thus leading both of them to the civil war that was currently going on all around Skyrim.

Lastly were the Bretons. Bretons were a fair skinned race that stood around five foot eight inches tall. Their magical abilities far surpassing most people. There were a few in each of the holds and they tended to be the apothecary or healer for that city. From what Brynjolf told me quite a few of the students at the mages college of Winterhold were Breton.

In addition to the human races there were also six other races; Orc, Khajit, Argonian, High Elf, Dark Elf, and Wood Elf.

Orcs were a warrior race that valued honor and combat above all else. They stood around six feet to seven feet tall and had skin that ranged from grayish to dark green. Most of the males had some sort of rounded horns that could protrude from their chin or heads. The females rarely had them but some did. They were an extremely musculature race and were the one opponent that you did not want to meet in the field, their fighting skills on par with some of the best fighters.

Khajit's were a cat like race that did not like the cold of Skyrim. They stood as tall as a full grown Nord male but lithe like an actual cat except on two legs instead of four. Fur that could be in a variety of colors covered them from head to foot. A long tail trailed behind them and on top of their heads sat a pair of furry ears that sometimes even had silver or gold piercings. All of them had night vision so some tended to be thieves or assassins, allowing them to use their natural born abilities to the greatest extent. Some also tended to be wandering merchants that sold their wares along to road to travelers.

Argonians were a lizard like race that could live in the water without ever having to come up for air. Scales that came in a barrage of colors covered them completely. Sharp horns protruded out of their heads and sometimes their jaws and could be straight or even curved, sometimes silver or gold bangles decorated them like one would decorate hair. Trailing behind them was a thick tail that allowed them to propel themselves through the water with the ease of a fish. Very few lived in Skyrim but those that did tended to be dockworkers because of their ability to swim and not need to come up for air.

High Elves, or Altmer, were in a different class altogether. While they were elves they hated, no loathed, anyone that was not them…at least most of them did. Their magical ability far exceeded anyone, making them think they were better than everyone else, even some from their own race. They stood around six feet tall and were fairly thin, though they were not big meat eaters so that could have something to do with it. Their skin could range from an olive tone to a golden one, accenting their narrow facial features. The majority of High Elves in Skyrim were part of the Aldemiri Dominion, a group of Elves trying to help the Imperials take over Skyrim.

The Wood Elves were probably the rarest race in Skyrim. I could count on two hands how many I had seen during my travels, and that was counting the few I knew from different guilds. Their skin color ranged from pale to a warm tan that spoke of many years working in the sun. They were a few good inches shorter than the High Elves but their litheness was nearly the same. Wood Elves were known to be great hunters and the few I knew where amazing hunters.

Lastly were the Dark Elves, or Dummer. They stood about as high as the Wood Elves did but unlike the normal tan of the woodland folk, the Dummer had a skin tone that ranged between pale gray to a dark, almost midnight to black, complexion. They were amazing magic users, not as good as the Altmer, and there were quite a few that called Skyrim their home.

It went on like that for around four to five days if I remember correctly. Since I was regelated to bed rest he spent all that time explaining everything I might possibly need to know about Skyrim and it's people to me. Koji spent all his time either at my side or being spoiled by the inn keeper…who kept giving him all the scraps.

When I was finally well enough to travel Brynjolf invited me to join him at the thieves' guild. The offer was one I hardly needed to think about and, startling him greatly, I said yes. From that day on started the life I never knew I could have, and a destiny I never expected.

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **I know it has been a long time since I have updated and I apologize for that. I have had horrible writers block for months now and it is killing me. So many ideas for so many stories but I cannot just sit down and write anymore. Hopefully I can at least get out a few chapters while I am sitting here at work doing nothing.**_

 _ **Also I know, just some more backstory. I am trying to limit how much I put out now so hopefully the next chapters will not be so boring…and yes I know they are probably very boring but I needed to introduce some people and other information for people who may have never played either dragon age or Skyrim.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Skyrim, Dragon Age, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you._

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **So a bit more backstory here but I will try to limit it. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story and I would like to apologize for taking so long to write it.**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Chapter 3,

A splash of cold ocean spray on my face pulled me from my inner musings and back to reality. _'Guess I started daydreaming again.'_ It was more of a fact than a statement for I had an insufferable habit of drifting off into the recesses of my own mind when I had nothing to do or if I was alone. More often than not I could be found sitting on front of the fire at home, doing nothing but starting into the orange and red flames completely lost in thought.

Reaching down I moved to scratch Koji between the ears only for my fingers to grasp nothing but the chill morning air instead of warm fur. Glancing down I noticed that the large hound and vanished from my side during my little return to the past and was now nowhere in sight.

"You looking for your hound ma'am?" A young deckhand, no more than fifteen years old, walked over with a small grin. "If so then I saw him head downstairs with a strange intent look on his face for a hound." The boy's dark green eyes were sparking with mirth and I had no doubt that he knew what that insufferable hound of mine was up to.

"Thank you for letting me know. I best go collect him before we have no food for the rest of the journey." Or an angry cook, nothing was worse for a person than an angry cook. They could make sure all your food was burnt, or make sure that there was no mead to go with dinner…the horrors!

Letting out a small laugh the boy walked off to finish whatever duty had been assigned to him, leaving me to collect Koji. Shaking my head in mild amusement I headed through the door and below decks. This part was under the bow of the ship and consisted of a hallway that led to the kitchens. On the right side of the hallway sat the guest cabins. There were only three cabins but normally a ship didn't have more guests than that. On the left side was the Captain and First Mates cabin.

Along the entire hallway where candles mounted to the wall to provide light. Each candle was covered by a glass frame that would keep the walls from catching fire. It wasn't a lot of light, just enough to allow someone to see where they were going and not go into some random person's room.

Once I got down the end of the hallway I noticed that he kitchen door was open just wide enough to allow a single, yet large, mabari to sneak in. Pushing it open even further I slipped into the kitchen and immediately covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to stifle the laugh that threatened to spill out at the sight in front of me.

Sure enough Koji had snuck into the kitchen for a snack and currently held a rope of sausage links in his mouth, the rope only had four large sausages on it. He was play bowing, stubby little tail wagging as fast as it possibly could, silver-blue eyes staring up at the cook. Meanwhile the cook was in a half squat, hands on his knees, his dark brown eyes just as focused as the hound in front of him, challenging him to try and get by.

Leaping forward Koji attempted to skirt around to the right of the cook but was blocked by the large man before he could get around. They played this dance for a few moments, Koji would leap forward one way only to be blocked by the stocky man and then jump back only to do it all again, until I finally decided it was time to intervene.

As soon as I cleared my throat the reaction was immediate. Startled, the cook froze and looked up at me with wide eyes like a deer caught in the crosshairs. Koji dropped the rope of sausage and plopped down on the ground, silver eyes sorrowful and pleading, stub of a tail wagging softly. "Not even a full day aboard and already you hassle the cook."

Letting out a little whimper he averted his eyes away from mine. Guffawing loudly the cook waved his hands non-committedly and shot me a warm smile. "Don't worry about it too much lass. I knew as soon as he'd entered my kitchen…he snuffles quite loudly. Besides you and yer hound here saved mine and my family's hides a year back. Least I could do is treat your dog to a good, somewhat stolen, meal. Just don't let him bother me to much or there will be no mead this entire trip." He teasingly threatened.

Smacking my hands over my heart I mocked like he had shot me with an arrow. "No mead, whatever shall I do" I teased right back, watching as Koji snatched up his ill-gotten gains and all but sprinted out of the kitchen to enjoy his snack.

Shaking my head, I turned back towards the cook. "Thank you again, I am sorry for the actions of my misbegotten mutt. I promise I will attempt to keep him out of your kitchen during the duration of this journey." I promised, though I knew how difficult that promise would be to keep.

Grabbing one of the large paring knives he started peeling some carrots. "Eh, don't worry about it too much lass. I'll just threaten him with no scraps if he sneaks in again." The sad part is that the threat would easily turn Koji away from thieving from this cook at least.

With a grin I turned around and left the kitchen. Heading to my own cabin I stripped off my armor and sat down on the bed. "This is going to be a long trip." I said to myself, dreading the boredom that was to come.

Days slowly bled into each other and routine quickly set in. As soon as the sun broke over the ocean I would wake up practice my stances for a few candle marks before going down for the mid-day meal. Afterwards I either sparred with anyone that was willing or by myself up on deck. Then it was time for personal hygiene and dinner. Lastly, I made sure that all my gear was cleaned and my weapons sharpened before I went to sleep and started it all over again the next day.

Time seemed to stretch and elongate in what felt like an eternity. Every day that passed was one day closer to seeing my family again and I couldn't stop the anxious feeling from seeping deep into my gut. We were a month and a half into the voyage and I found myself sitting at the stern of the ship watching the ocean as we plowed through the white capped waves, Koji by my side as usual.

"I am worried boy, I worry that when we get there my parents will not even recognize me. I fear being turned away at the gates." I said, confessing my fears to the one person right now that couldn't talk back and alleviate me of them. Reaching up I brushed the threes massive scars on my face that started at the hairline over my left eye and went all the way down my face and even part of my neck. A leather eyepatch created from dragon hide covered my left eye and the horrible secret underneath.

"We are both so scarred from the battles over the years." Letting my hand drop I scratched between his ears only to move to his belly as he rolled over. Thankfully the trip had been made with hardly any problems. We only ran into one storm and it wasn't even a bad one, it seemed like Talos himself was protecting us.

Suddenly the horn that sat atop the crow's nest trumpeted out its call for land ahead, startling both of us. _'We made good time.'_ Pushing myself off the ground I looked down at the mabari at my side who seemed to be quivering in excitement. "Go on boy, I will gather our things and meet you at the front of the ship."

He didn't need any nudge and bounded off with a yip of joy. Even though he was quite a few years old he still acted like a puppy most of the time. Moving towards the cabin I was given I had to force myself to not break into a run, it would be embarrassing for a General of the largest Military Force in Skyrim to be seen running to her cabin out of excitement.

Once there I quickly packed everything into a leather pack, consisting only of a few pairs of clothes and some personal hygiene items. Grabbing my armor, I started strapping it on with a quickness that spoke of many years having to get ready quickly. Grabbing my duel short swords, I strapped them on my back with the hilt facing down, only a well-placed leather strap kept them from falling out of their sheaths.

Next, I strapped a quiver full of arrows on the left side of my waist, it was different but it made grabbing arrows quicker than it would if the quiver was on my back. Lastly, I slung my dragon bone bow over my back and picked up my pack.

Before I left I made sure to check in the mirror to make sure I didn't look completely a mess. In the glass's reflection stood a woman about five foot nine inches with sun darkened skin and midnight black hair. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail to keep it out of her face and her one ice-blue eye sparked with anxiety.

I was wearing a black leather tunic made from dragon skin and was black in color, the leggings much the same. They were both form fitting yet flexible and comfortable to wear. A pair of soft soled, well worn, leather boots adorned my feet. The gloves were also leather, the fingertips were made of a much thicker leather to keep them from bleeding or splitting from using the bow.

The armor I wore was custom made by myself. It was made from ebony, one of the hardest metals besides dragon bone, and black as night. The greaves covered from the base of my knee cap all the way down to the bottom of my boots. It coated both the front and back of my calves and the strapped under the arch of my boot. The metal was layered in such a way that there would be minimal noise during stealthy movement.

On each side of my waist rested armor that started at the tip of my waist and went down to mid-thigh. It was layered the same as the boots and it had Nordic designs carved into it's edges.

The gauntlets I wore were different on each hand. On my right arm the metal went from the base of my elbow to the end of my wrist, enclosing the entire forearm. It kept all my fingers unarmored and flexible. On the left arm the armor started at the base of my elbow but on the top of the arm it extended halfway up towards my shoulder, allowing for maximum amount of movement and protection. Instead of stopping at my wrist it went all the way down to my knuckles and then layered off into small pieces of metal that covered each finger down to the middle knuckle.

On my shoulders were pauldrons, just as mismatched as the gauntlets were. On my right side the layered metal just covered the shoulder. On the left side however, the metal went down from the middle of my upper arm and at the junction between the base of my neck and my shoulder the metal flared upwards protecting my face from the ear down.

This entire set of armor was created for both protection and silence, a thief is useless if everyone can hear your armor clanking a malm away yet one cannot fight dragons and worse with no defensibility whatsoever. Reaching up I grabbed the edge of the black cowl and pulled it over my head, shrouding my face in shadows.

Heading back on deck I couldn't stop the soft smile that graced my face at the sight of a busy Deneriem dock. There were only three other ships currently in port but that didn't seem to stop all the hustle on land. People were going to and fro, either selling wares or moving wares for trade with another city. I could see sailors heading towards the local inn for some food and ale and others just for a good night of shut eye.

Koji was standing on his hind legs with his front paws on the wooden railing, his silver eyes staring wide eyed at the city we once knew. Moving to stand beside him I gently patted him on his massive head. "We are home boy, we are finally home."

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter but I figured this was as good as spot as any to end the chapter. I hope you all liked it and if so please review! If there is anything wrong please do not hesitate to let me know. Thank you.**_


End file.
